


What Would The Neighbours Say?

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Begging, Blackmail, Dom! Celine, F/M, Femdom, I guess???, Minimal Prep, Spit As Lube, Top! Celine, affair, but only after the fact??? It’s weird, dubcon, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Mark is bored with his marriage, so much so that he’s fucking the butler in his spare time. Celine takes the opportunity to change things up a bit.





	What Would The Neighbours Say?

**Author's Note:**

> My QPP is Actor Mark kin. I’m William ID’d. This is both to piss them off and quench their thirst at the same time.
> 
> Love you, big brother!

Mark flopped down on his silken bed and groaned.

“I’m bored.”

Celine hardly looked up from her book of the occult.

“Bored with what, dear?”

Mark sighed, finding his words.

“I don’t know. Work. Life. Us.”

Us? Celine has waited for this day to come when Mark finally got fed up with the way she wore the years of marriage on her face, but she didn’t think it would be this... casual.

“What do you mean, us?”

Mark waved his hand around, trying to find some direction for his words.

“Like... we haven’t done anything new in so long!”

“Well, there’s that new Japanese place downtown we haven’t tried yet, why don’t we -“

Mark groaned some more.

“That’s NOT what I mean!”

Celine fell silent at the small outburst.

Alright, maybe Mark had been a bit short. He sighed yet again, before reaching over and putting his hand over Celines wrist gently.

“I mean... things have been a little slow between us and... it’s really a shame letting all that beauty go to waste.”

Celine had herself trained into never rolling her eyes, lest they fall out of her head every time Mark opened his mouth. But he was trying to be sweet, at least. Talking about her looks was a compliment, in his eyes.

“Oh. Something new in the bedroom?”

Celine had an idea, though Mark wouldn’t have the balls to suggest it if Celine hadn’t already bought equipment. She knew for a fact he was sleeping with the butler, no doubt pouring some sexual frustration into that little affair. But she was far more surprised to find out through the fact that she lived in the house in which her husband was commuting adultery, that he was receiving more than he was giving.

And that sparked an interest, enough of an interest to look at a couple of new fangled inventions Damien had helped her import.

Having something of an upper hand somewhere in their relationship certainly appealed to Celine in more ways than one, and if he wanted something new, she was going to get as adventurous as possible.

-

At first, when Celine walked out of the bathroom wearing the smooth cock, Marks face was... almost mortified, though this didn’t dissuade Celine. The rest of Marks body language, including the way he had to keep shifting his red gown on his hips, gave him away.

Celine wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold in her laugh if Mark tried to claim not being into being on his knees.

“C-Celine, dear, that’s a bit... isn’t it a tad much?”

Celine cocked an eyebrow.

“What, do you think it might be too big? I’ll be sure to go slow.”

She knew he didn’t need to go slow when he was with Ben. Maybe it’d be different because of the material but... in all honesty, hurting Mark just a tad wasn’t entirely unappealing.

“No, no, the size is - I mean I’m sure I’ll get used to it, first time and all that -“

Mark kept babbling little lies, one after the other, and Celine usually just blocked that sort of thing out. But she had a certain kind of power right now, didn’t she? Wielding this thing made her feel better, taller, and as she walked the other side of it moved inside her. She still wore a strap to make sure it stayed in place, and it wasn’t exactly deep, but it rubbed her in some interesting ways at the very least.

Coming up to Mark and dragging him forward, off of the bed, wasn’t an entirely conscious decision. Neither was pushing on his shoulders gently, watching him drop slowly to the floor. She snapped back into reality when her body half expected to feel Marks tongue on her cock, and yet she felt nothing.

But it made her tingle though, the sight of her husband - the man who often ruled over her and her life with an iron fist, hardly realising how much he was using her - wrapping his mouth gently around her fake phallus, giving her fake pleasure, just because it looked nice.

Well, she needed to get the toy wet but it was mostly aesthetic.

Mark seemed to get caught up in the moment, at first seeming to struggle with having this thing in his mouth but when she put a gentle hand in his hair, encouraging him sweetly, his eyes fluttered closed and he sucked, just a little, like it was instinct.

Celine almost smiled, almost, as she rocked her hips experimentally and Mark took it like it was second nature, eyes closed and shoulders relaxed. He looked honestly peaceful like this, and Celines heart twitched in some strange way. She hadn’t seen him without worry in a long time. Was this the view that the butler got every time Mark got on his knees for him?

She tried to pay it no mind, instead uttering small amounts of praise and instruction.

“Very good, dear, that’s it. Make it nice and wet.”

Giving instructions came more naturally to Celine than she had expected, and it pushed something inside her, noticing significant dampness between her legs when Mark did just as she asked and took the cock deeper into his mouth, wrapping his to his around the head and making some... interesting noises.

Eventually, she pulled him back off of her cock, leaving a line of spit connecting the tip and Marks lips. And that had no right to be as much of a turn on as it was but, wow, okay.

“Very good, Mark. Now, turn around and get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

“Yes, Miss.”

Wait, what?

Mark went to get up off of his knees, but Celine put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down with a questioning look.

“What did you call me?”

“I - uh... I don’t know, what did I call you?”

Celine could see in his face that he knew perfectly well what had slipped out of his mouth, but truthfully, she wanted to hear him say it again.

“You know what you said. Say it again.”

Mark hesitated, clearly fighting with his ego and his arousal.

“I... Miss. I called you miss. Accidentally.”

“Do it again.”

Celine was pushing her luck, she knew it. Any other day and Mark may have even yelled at her for implying such nonsense but he was clearly caught up in some sort of state of mind that was blocking his usual rational thought.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Good.”

Celine took her hand off of Marks shoulder, and he finally got up, stripping off the red silken robe he so often wore. Celine scarcely saw him without it these days, and she had to admit it was nice getting to admire him.

The way he curved his back gave him away - he’d done this plenty of times before, and his head pressed into the pillows as his hips lifted his ass perfectly into the air. Usually this wasn’t Celines thing but getting to do it with Mark - to Mark - her mind was clearly open to making an exception.

Celine stepped forward, closer to the bed, until her knees touched the base. She reached out to caress where Marks back dipped, sliding her hands down to his inner thighs and pulling him back slightly. He made something of a surprised noise at that, not expecting any kind of strength or manhandling from his wife.

Oh, there were so many things he didn’t know about his wife.

Celine put two fingers in her own mouth - not in a particularly sexy way, just enough to get them wet - and, with the same hand, ran those fingers down and over Marks opening, just for good measure.

Mark visibly shuddered, and tensed for a moment, before Celine reminded him to relax. He took a breath in as she pressed the head of her cock against his hole and began to push.

She had to keep hold of the base of her cock to keep it steady, and she aimed downward to where she felt the least resistance. And it slipped it, it was really that simple. The head slipped in, then there was some push back, and Mark groaned as she slowly pushed on, inch by agonising inch.

Poor Mark, the thing was bigger than him, and that earned him a little bit of sympathy. But he didn’t seem to mind at all when his groan turned into a moan and she watched him tighten around the toy. Celine felt some sort of almost phantom pleasure, and she had to admit she was a lot wetter than she usually got during their activities together.

Celine wondered, for a moment, how she was actually going to get off at the same time as her husband. But seeing the way he shuddered, the way he presses back against her to take more of the length in, it scarcely seemed to matter. Maybe she’d sit on his face afterwards. Maybe she wouldn’t even let him cum while she fucked him. She’d figure it out later. Right now, she focused on moving her hips, slowly and at an angle, pulling out and pushing in again, trying to set a sort of rhythm.

Mark rocked back and Celine tilted her head to see the look on his face. It was pained, but blissed out, and he was drooling on the pillow. Damn it Mark, that was expensive linen. But he was muttering something as he tried to move his hips, and Celine spoke up.

“Use your words, dear. I can’t hear you.”

“I... I need more, Christ, give me more...”

Celine hummed.

“Ask nicely.”

Mark cursed under his breath, but didn’t seem to give it a second thought when Celine teasingly pulled out almost all of the way and lingered there, watching her husband squirm in the most pitiful manner.

“P-please, Miss, I need more! Just fuck me, please, I need it...”

“You need this cock, don’t you?”

Mark nodded against the pillow.

“Yes, Miss.”

“You want me to make you feel good, make all your problems melt away?”

Celines voice was low but crystal clear, and Mark nodded again.

“Speak, Mark.”

“YES! I want your cock, I want to feel good, please make me feel good, I beg of you Miss, I just - please don’t stop!”

That was perfectly sufficient.

Celine made sure she was properly lined up and she thrust back into him, harder. Deeper. The way he almost flinched was so satisfying. He balled his hands up in the sheets, messing up her carefully laid out bed, and seeing that seemed to... snap something in her.

He never seemed to care about what she tried to keep up with in the house. It was far too big for one person but she did almost as much work as the butler and didn’t get thanks, didn’t get paid, didn’t get fucked up against a wall for it. She tried so hard to please him, to make a good trophy wife like he wanted, to look good and proper and hang off of his arm and agree with all of his statements at big parties and functions. She’d laugh at all of his awful jokes and network with directors, producers, so he’d be cast in the best new pictures. And what thanks did she get?

She got a lovely roof over her dad and food on the table, and he dressed her up well, but it was still for his eye. And it hurt, emotionally. So fuck it.

He wanted more? She’d give him plenty. She’d make sure he wouldn’t forget the next time he tried to tell her what for at an event. She’d give him a look and he’d remember how ruined he was, how sore and stretched out he was. The fact that he broke and begged.

So she steadied herself, gripping his hips firmly, and thrust in quickly. She did this a couple of times, unevenly, just to work up a rhythm to fall into for herself. Mark gasped and grunted and tried to muffle himself in the pillow, and for that she reeled back a hand and landed a nice slap on his ass. He practically jumped at that.

“I want to hear you, Mark. I want the whole house to hear you.”

Mark turned his head over and seemed to open his mouth to protest but Celine slammed back into him again before he got the chance and a shout escaped him instead of words. He wore a fierce blush as he tried to just bite his lip, and she allowed him that privilege.

She wondered what the butler might think if he walked past and heard.

She continued to roll her hips forward, nice and deep, as she fell into a good groove and fucked him senseless into their expensive bed, his cock drooling precum onto the fine bedsheets, Mark stuttering out obscenities as Celine sped up. She wanted to rip those needy sounds from him, and as her hips were starting to ache and she readjusted herself slightly, Mark cried out suddenly.

She’d hit a spot she hadn’t quite intended to hit, but she wasn’t going to stop aiming for it now. Let him cum with nary a stoke, like the useless man he was.

He was a loud, bumbling mess as he jumped back against her cock, his ass hitting her hip bones and it was a good thing she was reasonably strong, lest he might knock her over in his enthusiasm. She reached out a hand to steady his grinding back on her, and she held him dead still as she pounding into him violently, both of them breathing heavily.

“Celine, Miss, I - oh shit, oh fuck, I’m really - PLEASE!”

Marks voice cracked as he begged and his core was tightening. His eyes were squeezed shut and if she didn’t know any better, she might have even said he was trembling.

“Cum on my cock, dear.”

Despite her exhaustion, her voice was still calm and almost cold, smooth as silk and it made Mark shudder to his core as he just about screamed her name, releasing in spurts onto the sheets. Her pelvis hurt with the force with which she was fucking him, but that was okay.

It was okay because he was screaming, crying, begging, pathetic and small under her, riding out the last waves of his orgasm as he started to flinch away. She finally slowed down, occasionally giving a few slow deep pumps for good measure, then eventually pulled out. She rested the damp cock against his ass, taking it in her hand and rubbing it against his worn hole.

“I... oh, Christ, I need to, uh... I need to clean up.”

Of course the guilt immediately caught up with Mark and how silly of her to think after such a display he might offer her some assistance.

Oh well. Such was the entire story of their marriage. She stood back as Mark attempted to stand up on very wobbly legs, immediately falling to the ground and pulling himself back up again. He wrapped himself tight in his red robe once he found it, dashed away like his dignity.

Just as he was about to leave (limping and everything), Celine had a devilish thought cross her mind and it was coming out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“That sure would be a funny story to tell at functions, wouldn’t it dear?”

Mark turned around and the look he shot her... he was trying to be intimidating, but he looked closer to scared. Celine looked down at the cock still hanging between her legs, and she put a hand on her hips.

“After all, what kind of husband calls his own wife ‘Miss’? Might make people talk. What would the neighbours say?”

She was supposed to be his Mrs. That was the title she had taken for him. Mrs. Markiplier. And he didn’t even have the decency to use it while being fucked in the ass.

Mark was sporting quite the blush at the mention of the word again. His legs still shaking, still covering himself up and having left the cum stain on the bed, he bowed his head to her. Just slightly. Enough to signal he knew where he stood. He couldn’t keep pushing her around because truly, this was a juicy scandal. It’d make her rich and ruin his career if she told it the right way and told the right people, and they both knew it.

Only the best marriages have blackmail and bribery, according to the papers.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
